


I'm here for you

by Bigachiber



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Memories, Depression, Feelings, M/M, Slow Build, Stubborness, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigachiber/pseuds/Bigachiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is dealing with Social Anxiety, Depression, and OCD. He was doing good until got scared back into phase one. Eren Jeager is the reason why is. Eren wants to get to know more about Levi but know very little of what Levi is dealing with on a daily bases. Between the two adults they work through life problems.</p><p>{Inspiration of Here by Cara}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain mingle on my face salty tracks blending into the flesh, sky-fallen trickles. Only the darkness of my eyes gives any clue to my sadness and numb pain. In this city, who will look closely enough to tell? There is a heaviness to my drenched clothes from the rain but I could care less. In just a few blocks, it will weigh less. Getting closer to home  a car goes by in the dead street of the night. The rain cries with a little pity. Yesterday's news saying rain all week. What does it matter? This world is pulled with smiles fooled under the mask of others.

"Tch."

I stood there in front of my house  door for a few seconds, pulling out my key, putting it in the lock unlocking it. Opening to my house, everything is silent and dark just the way I left it. Walking in shutting the door from behind, taking off my shoes, walking straight to the shower. Stripping off my red beanie, black leather jacket with a studded collar,and fishnet shirt. Revealing a large blue and white wings on my back. Then took off my pants and boxers stepping into the shower water. Perfect temperature. Scrubbing my skin harshly for being unclean. Can't be. Won't be. It's never true. Being happy gives you nothing. Being around others than Eyebrows and Shitty Glasses.

Running my hand through my low cut black as night hair. I have endless possibilities for life, but I wouldn't dare take that chance. Slipping out the and drying off completely. Putting on a black tank top and a blur plaid pants. I'm a fool to think happiness exist.

* * * * * 

I opened my eyes in panic. My heart was pounding as I shot up straight out of  bed. I was covered in sweat breathing heavily. Looking around seeing where I was  in a few seconds I realize it was my room.

Another terrible terror of my past. Running my sweaty  palm through my hair. The dim sky light bathed my skin as I sat on the edge of the bed. Awakened from my dream I didn't want to deal with it today. A thin layer of sweat covered the nape of my neck. Quickly getting out of bed rushing to the bathroom. Turning the water stripping of the sweaty clothes in the shower acrubbing my skin furiously.

I heard my phone go off in the bedroom knowing who would text this bloody early. Cleaning myself throughly for the next twenty minutes. Turning the water off getting out to dry off. Walking back to the bedroom having a towel wrapped around my waist. As I picked up the phone seeing that it says 'Shitty Glasses' meaning Hanji.

Hanji[11:35 am] EEeey Levi!! You up yet?!

Hanji[11:40 am] Levi!!

Goddamn this woman.

Levi[11:40 am] Shut up with the spamming, will you? Now what do you want?

Hanji[11:41 am] Erwin and I also with some other peeps are going to party later on tonight. Wanna go shopping for the theme?

Why would she ask such a ridiculous question? She knows that I hate going an obnoxious party not to mention with people. Ew. Just filthy. 

Levi[11:46 am] No, I'm not going.

Hanji[11:46 am] Levi we've talked about this before just wear those dark shadrs I got you. No one is going to be watching you.

Levi[11:46 am] No, I'm still not going.

Hanji[11:46 am] Oh come on Levi it will be dark at the party.

"......."

Levi[11:47 am] Fine I'll go.

Hanji[11:47 am] Woo! See you in a few!

I rolled my eyes with annoyance, putting my phone down then drying myself off. Putting on a fitted black skinny jeans with holes, white combat boots, Panic! At the Disco band tee, and my gray beanie. Looking to my dresser grabbing the dark shades Hanji bought me. Exiting out my room heading to the kitchen for breakfast but someone seemed to beat me to it.

"Hey Levi!!"

Causing me to jump out of my own pants I fell backwards to the ground.

"Woah, sorry did I scare you Levi?" Hanji asked.

"Of course you did you fuckin' idiot!" I put the shades back on quickly, "How the fuck did you get in?!"

"Remember you gave Erwin and I the spare key."

I frozed and face palmed. How could I forget that I gave them the key? Ah, the hell with it.I got off the floor dusting myself off. "Come on let's go!" Hanji said anxiously. "Shut the hell up will you? Let me eat."

Hanji got out a brown bag and a cup of coffee. "No need we already picked up some food for you."

"Black coffee with two sugars and a chicken biscuit with strawberry jelly." Erwin added.

"Alright then let's go." Grabbing my breakfast. Erwin and Hanji walked out the door as I followed locking it behind us. "Come on slow poke. I wanna get to the party store on time before the good stuff is gone!" Hanji shouted in glee jumping in Erwin's red 2016 Shevy truck.

"Will you shut the hell up with your yelling? It's too early for this shit."

Erwin laughed hopping into the driver seat starting the truck. "You two always bicker in the morning." Hanji scooted into the passenger seat laughing. "Hey we've always done this." I rolled my eyes getting in the back of the trunk eating my breakfast. Erwin pulled out of my drive way and drove off.It was somewhat cloudy and foggy, best hope Erwin holds onto the wheel paying attention. It's not a good time to be driving anyway but you know every fuckin' person knew that.

The drive was smooth along the road. Drinking my hot coffee with a chicken biscuit already eaten. Looking at the partly cloudy sky where the sun covers it like a mask. Shaking my head slightly looking over seeing we're hitting a busy street. I slouched down in the back down looking back at the now dark covered skies. Plugging my headphones into my phone.

"Hey Levi, you good?" Erwin asked.

"Well I'm not dead so....I guess." in a sarcastic tone. The two chuckled making a sharp turn. I sat up looking over seeing the party store as they parked. It was very packed seeing all the cars nearly covering the entire parking lot. I grabbed my coffee then jumped out of the trunk. Along Hanji and Erwin got out.

"So why is it so packed again?"

"Ah, it's the party that's being hosted tonight! Come on before all the good all the good stuff is gone!" Hanji darted into the store. Erwin and I followed behind. Ugh. I hated crowds. I tried my best to keep my distance from everyone and thing, even contact. Looking down only seeing their feet. I followed Erwin's giant feet then looked up where he had stopped seeing Hanji holding glow in the dark glow sticks and paint.

No shit it's themed Glow in the dark.

"Woo! Got the last of the paint and stuff! Man this party is gonna rock with the war paint!"

"What colors do you want Levi?" Hanji asked me.

"....Blue, white, and red...."

Hanji laughed walking to the line. "Such an American color theme!" No you idiot it's France's flag color order.  
I rolled my eyes turning around taking a sip of my coffee then bumping into someone causing the coffee fall and make a big mess. 

"Oh I'm really sorry about that!" The voice sounded like a boy younger than myself. I saw that he was putting out a hand to my shoulder. I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me."


	2. Chapter 2

Slapping away the strangers hand I hurried out of thr store jumping in the jumping in the back of Erwin's truck. Laying down with my hands gripping my hair as I grit my teeth of fustration. 

I fucked up. I fucked up.

Curling up, I can hear Hanji's voice from afar along with Erwin's.  Which means they're heading this way apparently. "Hey Levi, you alright? You rushed right out the store." Hanji asked.

I ignored her.

"Come on Levi use your words." Erwin said.

"No, fuck off!" I snapped out.

Erwin let out a sigh. "We're heading to Hanji's place so you can calm down." Hearing the doors open both Hanji and Erwin got in. Hanji also let out  hearing the ruffling from the bag that was filled with supplies for the party tonight. Erwin started the truck pulling out the drive parking lot driving away. I closed my eyes on the rest of the way to Hanji's place.

15 minutes later

I decided to just keep my damn eyes open since the road was so fuckin' bumpy and nearly thinking that I'm gonna fall out the trunk. Sitting up rubbing the back of my head. I couldn't help but think about that boyish voice I heard from the store...I don't know why. The truck came to a complete stop.

"Tch."

Shaking my head getting out the trunk. I walked into the house slouching on the couch.

"Well Levi, do you wanna talk or just clear your mind for a bit as I get the paint on?" Hanji asked getting the pait out and opening them. Erwin helped her out also getting ready.

I'm not fond to parties but they insist I get out more. Just a reckless move to do but there is no choice expanding my own comfort zone. Staring mindlessly at my hands it feels as if my mind was fooling me. I kept looking then everything seemed to have turned negative. My hands were covered in blood as my eyes diolated as I'm shaking.

Shaking my head furiously getting up from the couch storming to bathroom. Opening and slamming the door behind me I grabbed the soap lathering my hands scrubbing roughly my skin.

My heart was racing and pounding as if my heart jump to my throat. Panting slightly turned heavy I turned on the water putting my hands under seeing the soap going down the drain my vision of seeing blood was gone. My breathing started to calm down alittle more. I sighed turning off the water.

"....Still not clean..."

After drying off my hands opening the door again but more gently.

"You good, Levi?" Hanji said painting on Erwin.

"...Yeah...Yeah, I'm good," walking over I grabbed the paint, "I'm using this." Obviously seeing her mouth she smiled.

~~~~~~~~

Eren's POV

Grinning like an idiot walking around the party store I was too hyped for the party tonight. It was packed and kinda hard to get some of the supplies. And the consequence of that is spilling someone's coffee. I wanted to apologize and offer but the stranger slapped my hand away running out of the store. Strange, right?

"Hey Eren!"

Turning around seeing Armin coming my way I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hey, woah what happened here?" he asked looking at the coffee spill. I shrugged.  
"Some guy and I accidentally bumped into eachother so in the aftermath he dropped his coffee. The weirdest part was he just stormed out the store."

"Well that must've had a bad day then. Other than that Mikasa and I have the things we need for the party tonight." Armin paointed as Mikasa walkes over. I grinned wildly with excitement. This was the biggest party of the year and the theme was Glow in the Dark with our country flag we represent. Gosh I'm excited!!

"We should get ready at your place Armin." Mikasa suggested.

"Oh, I was thinking about going to Christa's house since everyone was meeting up there." 

"Even better." I added.

Looking at the bags they had I guess we were all set to go. We walked out of the crowd of the store to Armin's car...well I wrecked mine. "Are you guys excited about the party tonight?" Mikasa asked getting in the passenger seat as I got in the back.

"It's like any other party, I guess I am." said Armin getting the driver seat starting the car.

"Are you kidding me, Armin? This is the biggest party of the year! I'm too excited as you can see. You gotta be more pumped up than that."

Armin looked from his mirror pulling out and driving off to Christa's place. "I'm just saying Eren. Things happen at parties."

That was true but hey you gotta live life to the fullest, right? More importantly not worrying about life of responsibilities. Okay, well sometimes. The window is down the cool air blowing into my face. Man, life feels so good right now. Armin pulled up buy Christa's house seeing all the cars there. We all got out and shutting the doors walking to the house that seemed like the president could live in. Mikasa ranged the door bell. As the door opened it was Ymir, Christa's girlfriend, who is tall with dark brown hair, light brown skin with freckles across her face.

"Hey guys! Glad ya' made it!" We were just getting our paint done." Ymir opened the door wider, "Come on in."

The three of us walked in and pretty much everyone we knew was getting ready. The heavy eating couple, Connie and Sasha.   
No homo but really homo, Horse face and Marco.  
Triple threat trio, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie.   
And last but not least Christa, who everyone thinks is a goddess. "It's about time you three showed up! We thought you weren't gonna show." Jean said helping Marco with his paint. I rolled my eyes getting my colors out of the bag.

"Sorry the party store was packed and there was alittle traffic on the way here." Armin said opening a tub of blue paint.

"You should've gotten them early like we did so you wouldn't have to deal with the crowds." Bertolt said grinning.

"Yeah, Yeah I know but we're here now and getting ready with the rest of ya' right?" I said painting my.face with red, yellow(or gold), and black mixed with glow paint. Germany flag is what I'm painting. As for everyone else was either France, England, Japan, America, and some other countries that I can't memorize.

"Hey, when does the party start anyway?" I asked putting on the gold.

"9:00!!" Christa chirped.

Oh then it would already be dark by the time we get there. Sweet! "Yo Nazi boy!" Jean shouted laughing, "Why be German when you can be French?!"

"Because you French horse being German rocks!"

Armin chuckles. "I say England is better."

"Ew, I heard people in England don't have good food. Glad there are some countries with good food!" Sasha added.

It was true.food from.England wasn't all that good. But Germany has great food!

"America has good food too." Marco said confidently. We all laughed. "Keep your greasy food Marco." Reiner snickered.

"Hey let's get going it's gonna be one gell of a drive when we reach the party." Annie said walking out the door. The rest of us cleaned up and followed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently looking out the windows on each side.

"No Eren, calm down weren't there yet." Mikasa resorted.

I grunted. The sun was already down and our paint were glowing. We have have been on the road following the others from the last few two hours. Sitting back I'm really curious to see someone else there at the party...wel if I can. The guy I bumped into the party store. Yeah, he may be pissed at me but I really didn't want him to leave nor be mad like that. 

Hopefully, I will see the guy again or not. Things just happened so fast I didn't really observed what he had on. Deeply I sighed then the car stopped. "Now we're here Eren." Armin stated getting out. You didn't have to tell me twice. I bounced myself out of the car. "Woo! Time to party!!" I yelled.

The party was in a giant arean, known as Colossal Arena, believe me it was packed. Very one was glowing and we we're ready to roxk the night away.

"Hey we should get a picture before we get in." Reiner suggested.

"Yeah great idea!!" Sasha yelled in glee.

"Yell hurry up I wanna party." I complained.

"Oh shut up Eren it will be quick." Annie pulled me into the big selfie. "Now we can go."

Just as we're all walking to the arena ypu practically the bass from the ground up. Basses kick ass! Opening the door walking in there was a case of stairs where there were arrows telling us where to go. We followed the arrows as the music got louder and louder.

"Oh my god, oh god this is it!!" Christa squealed in excitement. She was just as excited as the rest of us. Finally opening the door the room was dark and alot people were there. It seemed like the whole town got the invite basically. "Let's get this party started!" Jean yelled. I chhckled going in the room with everyone else.

Levi's POV

The music is so loud I can barely hear myself think. I'm in the far back of the arena where I want to be. As for Hanji and Erwin are probably somewhere in the crowd. Deeply as I sigh, I'm glad Hanji told me that it would be dark so no one would bother me. Leaning my back against the wall pulling out my phone. It wouldn't be any use to pull out my headphones. It would be better to just to read without lyrics as if I'm listebing to it. Or better yet a book, yeah that sounds good.

Pulling up a story that I recently started from weeks ago Immortal Instruments: City of Glass. I was only on the third chapter. Believe me the series is very amusing.

~~~~~~

The tempo of the music smoothered throughout the party and I'm on chapter twenty-four in my book plus no one bothered me so far. Great party.

Until some idiot spunned around singing next to me. "Yo dude why aren't you partying? This is the party of the year! No time for sulking in a corner!" said the familiar voice child-like voice. His voice....it sounded like the boy from the store. I didn't look up from my phone.

Maybe if I ignored it, it'll go away.

I could tell that the boy was looking. His stare feeling like it's burning in my skin. It bothered me. Very. I movd away from the boy not looking up. By the stands where the food was I hid around the corner from that area. I sighed of relief for a short bit slouching to the ground getting back to my book.

Eren's POV

This party is amazing! Nothing but a great theme with awesome music taste. I was singing and spinning along the crowd from the near back of the arena. I stopped and saw a guy in the corner leaning agonist the wall reading. I mean come on it's a party for crying out loud! No books! I walked up to the guy.

"Yo dude why aren't you partying? This is the party of the year! No time to be sulking in a corner."

He didn't move but then turned away from me not looking. Yeah he's ignoring me but I hate people like this at parties. I just looked at him narrowing my eyes. He had neat undercut, paint as the french flag, wearing black sunglasses. He was shorter than by a few inches. The stranger moved away from the quickly as I tried to follow I lost him.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself walkimg near the stands where the food was. 

"Aye Eren sweet party, huh?" Connie said by the food stand with Sasha.

"Well duh! Of course it is!" I answered back.

Sasha handed me a drink. "It's not spiked I swear! Miksas would kill me if you got drunk again!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm my own person to make my own decisions. Not Mikasa." I took the drink taking a sip. A tall brunette girl with glasses came by with a worried look texting away.

"Seriously what's with you guys on ypur phones at a party?" I said out loud. The girl looked at me pissed off with her maroon eyes. "Well excuse me that i can't check on my friend who I can't find at this party since someone freaked him out by staring at him plus following!!'

Sasha and Connie looked at me as i looked back them then to the brunette girl. "Sorry I didn't know that."

The girl took a deep breath. "No, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm more cheerful but I'm worried for my friend who I'm looking for. He said that he was going to stay in one spot of the coner of the arena, but then he just texted me."

I really had to rhink for a moment. The guy in the corner was her friend. Fuck. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Levi Ackerman. He has short black neat undercut, wearing black shades, having a french flag painted on his face, a yellow shirt saying I somely swear I'm up to no good, blue jeans , and converses." Connie swollowed his food beginning to speak. "Oh that guy? Sasha and I saw him walk past here around rhe corner."

The girl nodded walking away dissapearing arounf the corner. Damn I feel bad now I feel like a stalker to her friend, Levi. The name sounds so good rolling off the tip of my tongue but I can't help but laugh. Who names their kid after a brand of jeans? I took another sip of my drink tapping my foot to the beat.

Levi, huh? I should apologize to him for being an ass.

Before I could Armin and Mikasa.came and pulled me into the crowd dancing. I laughed dancing along with the melody. I guess it would have to wait to apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's POV

Away from the stranger slouching against wall hearing the faint soumd of music. I actually felt at peace for once, until I heard faint footsteps. My body tensed up taking a deep breath and as the steps got louder also close I snapped.

"Stop fuckin' following me already!!"

The footsteps stopped. "Whoa there Levi, it's me." 

It was Hanji, god damn it. Since I didn't look at people in the eye I wouldn't have known that it was Hanji.

"Glad you texted me where you were. You had me worried. Do you wanna go home? If you're uncomfortable here then we'll leave." She asked sincerely.

Yes.

I wanted to go home.

Yes.

I was uncomfortable.

I simply nodded getting up, putting my phone away. Looking to Hanji's feet I followed. "I'll text Erwin that I'm taking you home." I didn't answer. Stepping out the corner the music was still blarring, others shouting.in glee, or puking from not handling their liquor. Or better yet girls gossiping about her friends.

Why did I agree to be here?

I justed wanted to go hime right now. 

Eren's POV

The music is amazi.g along with the rest of the party. Mikasa, Armin, and I lost eachother in the crowd. I looked arounf seeing of I would find them but I found the brunette girl and....Levi. It looked like they were going to leave and I had to.say something to Levi before he left. Pushing through the crowd the two were already out the door.

"Levi! Levi wait!" I sprinted to him as fast as I could. The brunette turned around but Levi ran to car.

"Oi, whoa slow your roll there. What do you want with Levi" The brunette stipped me in my tracks from going further.

"I wanted to apologize to him." In a apologetic tone yet sorry. She raised a brow. "For what? He doesn't know you."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously giving a sheepish smile. "Well...yeah he kinda does since he ran when he heard my voice." Before I knew it her fist to my cheek. Damn.it hurts!!

"So you're the bastard who freaked him out?! How fuckin' rude are you?!" She yelled.

I rubbed the side of my.cheek that was stinging red. Starring at the girl in shock of putting the pieces together knowing.it was me. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mea--"

"Mean too? Please have you know shame to personal space to people with--" She cut herself off taking a deep breath. "Look here kid."

"Eren. My name is Eren."

"Okay Eren, listen here learn.your boundaries will ya? If you would excuse me I need to take him home." As sge turned away I asked, "What's your name?"

"Hanji Zoe."

"Well Hanji here give this to Levi will you." Getting out a piece of paper from my back pocket and a pen writting my number. "Here." I extended my arm out handing it to Hanji. She grabbed the piece of paper looking at it then to me.

"You really have some balls I'll give you that but I wouldn't promise anything if he calls."

I didn't care really I just wanted to apologize. Simply I nodded. Hanjo turned away once again walking to her car. I walked away back to the party.

Levi's POV

Hanji finally came to the truck as I really.didn't want to speak now. The truck was started and began to move. It was silent ride back then Hanji broke the silence. "Oh, Levi I know the guy who was bothering you. He wanted to apologize so he written his phone number down." Holding the piece of paper through the small window above me. I grabbed the paper reading it.

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
~Eren

Eren..? What an ass for stalking.'

I put the piece of paper aside in my pocket.

Why would he give me his number?

Why me of all people? I don't want to talk to him regardless of an apology.

Why?!

Why?!

Why?!

One he he was rude then a change of heart? I don't get it.

"Hey Levi, I'm actually proud that ypu came out tonight. I know it takes alot out of you to just to come out presenting yourself but I'm proud." She said stopping the car. I guesd she is right I should say. I shoik my.head looking up at sky as the clouds fail to blanket the sky, instead it is sporadic, where it chooses to be thick or sparse. The clouds shift with wind.

There are times but mostly this part of the night will be without the benefit of the perfect night. I want to just sleep it away. It's something I want but cluelessly I can't but.wonder about Eren. Grabbing the paper long forgotten a few minutes before. I looked at it again.

I have to say he has shitty handwritting yet it legible.

"We're here get some rest." 

I got out the back truck, walking to my house door. Hanji pulled out the driveway and drove off. Turning the key into door and opening. I walked in closing the door behind me. I sighed dropping the paper to the floor.

Don't bother.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren's POV

I kept checking my phone constantly to see if Levi was either going to call or text me. But I'm just anxious and I barely know the guy. I mean I hardly know what he looks like due to the fact he hides his face with his shades.

I sighed.

Just have some time it will be awile...just wait.

Right when I closed my eyes I held my phone closely to my chest. Everyone was tired as well. Armin drove since he was the only one that was sober to drive Mikasa and I home.

Who am I kidding? Why should I care so much about someone that I can't see their face? Never the less it still makes me crazy enough to give my number to his......friend? I guess I can say that for now. Who cares I'm tired.

Levi's POV

Looking at the tiled wall of the shower as the water pours down, it drips by my side as my mindis into dullness and everything is foggy illusion. The steam from the water calms me. Who know what time it was, I didn't bother to check. Once I bathed throughly, steeping out I looked at my phone on the sink.

It went from a minute.

To ten minutes.

To fifteen minutes.

Then an hour.

I shook my head grabbing it off the sink with my towel around my waist. I wasn't clearly sure if I could text Eren. Hell, he scared me into phase one of not speaking. When I checked the time it was 3 a.m. At this time I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I sighed.

I guess that means no sleep tonight.

Dressed in my usual black tank top, and sweat pants I crawled into bed going on Wattpad to read Immortal Instruments: City of Glass. It will help me get lost and get my mind off things. Occasionally I would look to my door. I lefted Eren's number by the door on the floor. I kepted questioning myself if it would be a good idea tp text him, but then again what if he sees me as everyone else? Minus Hanji and Erwin.

What if he is? I wouldn't clearly know.

* * * 

Morning, well afternoon came by quick as I was still in bed reading the Immortal Instruments series. I yawned softly.

New Message

It was Hanji.

Hanji[12:15 pm] Hey Levi, you alright?

Levi[12:15 pm] Yes.

Hanji[12:16 pm] You sure? I could come over if that's okay.

Levi[12:16 pm] I rather be alone right now.

Hanji[12:18 pm] Alright, just checking. Oh did you contact Eren?

Levi[12:18 pm] No. I'm not sure if I can.

Hanji[12:19 pm] Baby steps Levi. Don't force yourself if you don't want to text him. He seems like a nice guy.

Levi[12:20 pm] ....Maybe but what if he's like the rest? What if he is...

Hanji[12:20 pm] Don't talk like that Levi. He's not gonna be like that, okay? Besides you won't know unless you try. Once you do that you'll just go from their. Okay?

Levi[12:21 pm] Fine.

Hanji[12:21 pm] Good, I'll talk to you later.

I layed my phone on my nightstand turning onto my side looking at the plain white wall. I know she's right on this but I won't know till I try. As for right now I will attempt to go to sleep.

Eren's POV

Eating a sandwich I kepted checking my phone if Levi called or texted. I don't know why I expect it to be right now and quick when I fucked up and scared him. I sighed walking to the couch in the living room. 

What am I saying? I barely know him yet I'm showing some kind of affection that I care for what I did wrong.

It's a first but it makes me curious. I settled my phone on the coffee table and layed back against my couch. Turning on the T.V knowing that nothing is on but the Big Bang Theory re-runs.

Now all I do is wait...

Levi's POV

Another book finished in the series amd hours of no sleep. Woop-dee-fuckin-do. I'm up to get something to eat. Looking at the paper that still layed by the door with Eren's number on it. The words Hanji said were playing through my head on replay. 

What if she's right?

I guess I just have to find out myself. Grabbing the paper off the floor I went back to get my phone. Then entered his number in and texted him.

Levi[1:36 pm] Eren, it's Levi.

There I did it. Now I just--

New Message

He messaged me that fast.

Eren[1:36 pm] Hey Levi...um before you say anything I wanted to say sorry at the party. I know I was a jerk for doing that. It would've been better if I said this in front of you.

Levi[1:37 pm] No, no it's fine like this.

Eren[1:37 pm] :) Alright. 

I really didn't know what type since I wasn't strong on holding a conversation. Then Eren messaged me again.

Eren[1:37 pm] What are you up to?

Levi[1:38 pm] Reading...

Eren[1:38 pm] What book? :o

Levi[1:39 pm] Immortal Instruments: City of Lost Souls.

Eren[1:40 pm] Ah! I like that series too, but I'm still reading the City of Ashes! How's the book?

Levi[1:41 pm] Tch, you're way behind. There is a lot going on that you wouldn't expect to happen.

Eren[1:42 pm] Man, I need to catch up with the series. By the way described it. I'm missing out.

Levi[1:42 pm] You are.

Eren[1:42 pm] Aside books tell me a little about you Levi.

Levi[1:46 pm] Their isn't much about me.

Eren[1:46 pm] Not much? Sure their is! You don't have to share everything like what is your favorite color or what's tour sign? Small things like that.

Levi[1:48 pm] Capricorn...

Eren[1:49 pm] Ooooh a Capricorn. I'm an Aries.

Levi[1:50 pm] They're impatient.

Eren[1:50 pm] No not all of them are...well I can be at times be at times, but it really depends on what really. Like if I texted you and didn't get a reply back I'm not gonna flip out or go psycho. I'm patient.

Levi[1:52 pm] Hmmm....Well Eren I can't say I believe that but some have that mask to make it believable.

Eren[1:54 pm] A mask? No mask here this is all of the real me. I'm not hiding anything nor my face. I just can't see your face when you're wearing a mask.

Levi[1:57 pm] Maybe I don't want to show it. No one needs to see my face. I don't want judgement on me if I reveal myself.

Eren[2:01 pm] That's life Levi. People will do the weirdest things yet they can't take their own advice. Those are hypocrites. People judge me all the time and I don't really give a shit most of the time. **It's like you've gotta dance like there's nobody watching. Love like you'll never be hurt. Sing like there's nobody is listening. And live like it's heaven on earth.

I wish it was that easy Eren. I.really wish it was.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been at least three hours or more since I've been talking to Eren now, and it's already night again. This was very relaxing just talking to him but he's patient. Like he's actually okay with that I'm not opening up that much...Just how the hell could he put up with me this long?

Eren[9:30 pm] Favorite song?

Levi[9:30 pm] Here by Cara 

Eren[9:32 pm] Never heard of it.

Levi[9:33 pm] Not many listen to her really... It's an old song that came out two years ago.

Eren[9:33 pm] Ah, I see now. I have many favorites really from different genres. Music is a big of my life.

Levi[9:34 pm] Oh?

Eren[9:36 pm] Yeah, music is a big part of my life ever since I lost my mom to cancer. Losing her ripped me apart day by day. I just couldn't handle that she was gone, plus it made it made it worst when my dad ran off. He was nowhere to be seen nor heard from. Days turned to weeks as to weeks to to months then years... I was destroying myself and mentally as well as physically. My sister, Mikasa, tried to help but this was just a "me" issue. Once, I just got alone and put on my headphones. It was an escape from all the pain I went through. Just greiving some type of release. Hehe sorry if I'm rambling.

Levi[9:40 pm] No, no you're fine. I didn't really except that much from you. Let alone give out something so personal. The question is why to me?

Eren[9:42 pm] Well, we're still getting to know each other right? This is hust another part of me that others noramlly wouldn't see. It may be poor judgement, but I trust you with this and not judging me of how I handle my situations. Society throws the weirdest things at times.

I had to re-read that message. Trust. How could he trust me this much yet he barely knows me?

Levi[9:53 pm] I will have to agree... To be be exact I think we all agree that society is one of the worst things about humanity. It's funny, cause society goes on and on about possessions not meaning anything, say that they don't count towards happiness. It's ridiculous people who say they need money to be happy, tells them it will be okay. It's never okay. Yet the trust is there and you trust me saying that it's okay.

Eren's POV

I deeply sighed looking at Levi's message. Seeing that it made him frustrated of me trusting him. Better yet...

[10:00 pm] Let's hang out. That would make more sense... I mean like meeting face-to-face seems more apporiate to make it more believable.

I waited and waited on Levi's response. It was late and I suppose he went to sleep. I think I should as well. Getting up from the couch walking towards my messy bedroom, stripping down to only my boxer briefs.

Levi's POV

I couldn't move my fingers to respond to his text. Only starring at the screen of my phone I still wanted to respond saying no. But then again the words from Hanji came into my head.

You won't know till you try.

Looking at the top right side of my phone seeing that it was near midnight. Eren was probably fallen asleep already but I typed back.

Levi[12:01]...Okay... We can hang out but bare with me when we do. I don't do so well in public places.

I dropped my phone on the side of me, coving the face, taking a deep breath.

Okay...okay I did it...just have to wait.

Once again, I was going to sleep. Too nervous and a little worried. Usually I would've said no but somehow Eren seemed like someone who would want to really know me. Yet this is all new to me. Turning onto my sides looking out the window where it was lightly raining.

I sighed.

Just what and why do you want to meet someone like me Eren?

Morning time

Morning came by slowly as room light was grey as the skies were still cloudy and raining from the previous night. My eyes were slightly opened closed with my earbuds plugged into my ears playing a song on repeat. 

Still no reply from Eren. 

He probably is still asleep from almost pulling an allnighter of talking. Getting up going to the bathroom I looked in the mirror of my reflection. I looked terrible. Dark circles formed under my eyes and lost some weight from lack of sleep. I turned the sink water on splashing cold water against my face.

Even though I agreed to this hangout thing... I still don't get why try to prove trust just by meeting up?

I shook my head drying off my face.

Who knows really...

Eren's POV

I have no idea how long I was srarring at my screen but, I'm hella surprised yet happy at his response. With a smugged grinned glued to my face I replied.

Eren[12: 20 pm] Sweet! What time and place?

New message!

Levi[12:22 am] Coffee Shop at 3:00.

Eren[12:33 am] Which one?

Levi[12:34 am] The one by the bookstore.

Eren[12:25 am] Ah, okay! Well I'll see at 3 then!

Levi[12: 27 am] Yeah... I guess.

Eren[12:29 am] See you!

Levi[12:32 am] Later.


End file.
